dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell Games Saga
} |- !bgcolor= | !bgcolor= | |} The Cell Games, is a fictional event in the manga Dragon Ball Z and the anime Dragon Ball Z. In the American TV version it was held on May 17th. It was a one-time-only tournament similar to that of the World Martial Arts competition, but was managed by Perfect Cell: a hideous creation of Dr. Gero who was born from various tissue samples of the Z Fighters and some of the Z Warriors past enemies such as Frieza. This saga occurs between the Perfect Cell Saga and the Great Saiyaman Saga. This saga aired in Japan in 1993. This is part of US Season Six. Major characters *Cell *Gohan *Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Krillin *Piccolo *Android 16 *Android 18 *Hercule *Tien *Yamcha Supporting characters *Dende *Bulma *Master Roshi *Puar *Oolong *Chiaotzu *Chi-Chi *Ox-King *Turtle *Korin *Mr. Popo *Dende *Yajirobe *Dr. Brief *Mrs. Brief *Fortuneteller Baba Battles Featured * Caroni vs. Cell (Perfect Form) * Piroshki vs. Cell (Perfect Form) * Hercule vs. Cell (Pefect Form) * Goku (MAX Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect Form) * Gohan (MAX Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect Form) * Android 16 vs. Cell (Perfect Form) * Goku (MAX Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, & Yamcha vs. 7 Cell Jr.'s * Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. 7 Cell Jr.'s * Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Perfect Form) * Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Semi-perfect Form) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Super Perfect Form) * Gohan (Super Saiyan 2), Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin & Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Super Perfect Form) The Cell Games After Perfect Cell announces the Cell Games, he announces that it will be held in 10 days. In those days, Perfect Cell makes his international announcement, Goku and Gohan return from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, mastering Complete Super Saiyan, Goku pays Perfect Cell a visit to see his new strength, the Z Warriors take a break and relax, Gohan and Goku encounter Mercenary Tao twice and beat him, Gohan turns 11, Dende takes the posistion as the new Guardian of Earth and creates a new 2-wish giving Shenron, the Royal Army attacks Perfect Cell but dies, and Hercule announces that he will defeat Perfect Cell at the Cell Games. Ten days have gone by and the Z Warriors have done as much training as they possibly could, except Goku and Gohan, who was convinced that Goku was enough of a match in his Full Power Super Saiyan form. When the tournament commenced, Goku decided he would be the first one to fight Perfect Cell. Goku was the first actual fighter, for the "World Champion" Hercule attempted to fight Perfect Cell first, though he was easily knocked away and disqualified. Throughout the entire tournament he runs from the media covering the story, claiming that he is suffering from intense stomach pains and and calls the techniques in the ring "Tricks or Illusions". Goku and Perfect Cell began to battle and in a heated display of power, technique and ability, Goku seems to be able to keep up against the mechanically engineered monster. Perfect Cell pulled out all kinds of tricks, performing various moves such as the Death Beam and the Kamehameha wave. Goku and Perfect Cell battled for a while until Perfect Cell grew tired of being confined to the small ring. So Perfect Cell destroyed the ring and made the battle an all-out fight, just to make things more interesting for him, with no rules applied. Goku threw everything he could at Perfect Cell and even tricked Perfect Cell into believing he would destroy the Earth with a Kamehameha wave. This is where the Warp Kamehameha wave was introduced. Perfect Cell was noticeably afraid as Goku powered up the energy blast, but Goku tricked him by performing Instant Transmission to teleport directly in front of Perfect Cell, and unleashed the blast on him. The entire top half of Perfect Cell was disintegrated. The Z Warriors seemed content until the remains of Perfect Cell jumped to its feet and regenerated. Goku knew that if he continued the Earth would be destroyed, or Perfect Cell and himself would die fighting each other. Goku suddenly forfeited the match to Perfect Cell and surrendered. He reasoned that only one person could defeat Perfect Cell. When Goku revealed his son Gohan as his pick to fight, the Z Fighters were furious (noticeably Vegeta and Piccolo) and Perfect Cell was amused. Gohan versus Perfect Cell It took awhile for the battle to commence between Gohan and Perfect Cell, and even longer for Gohan to get serious. As a Full Power Super Saiyan, he did no better than his father, and the Z Fighters were noticeably worried (except Goku). As the battle continued Gohan told Perfect Cell to stop fighting, and he told him that the power he could harness when he became enraged would destroy everything. However, this only fueled Perfect Cell's desire to push Gohan to the limit much to Gohan's horror. Finally, Android 16 decided to destroy Perfect Cell himself with the self destruct device in his body. He wrapped his arms around Perfect Cell's torso (similar to how Chiaotzu tried to kill Nappa by self destructing), with the purpose of killing them both. To Android 16's surprise, Krillin informs that the bomb had been removed by Bulma when she re-programmed him earlier during repairs. Perfect Cell then gained the upper hand and destroyed all of Android 16 but his head, which rolled over the battlefield. Perfect Cell even claimed that even if the bomb did blow up, he would most likely not be affected too much, despite his fearful look when he found out what Android 16 was intending to do. Perfect Cell then created 7 smaller blue versions of himself from his tail, christened the Cell Jr.'s. After they were born he ordered them to attack the Z Fighters, but not kill them. Each Cell Jr. were close to the power of Perfect Cell himself. Only Piccolo, Vegeta and Future Trunks in their Super Saiyan 2nd Grade forms managed to hold them off for a while, but eventually all of them were brutally beaten up (even Goku, who was weakened from his fight with Perfect Cell). As Gohan watched these maniacal minions heartlessly beat his friends and family, he became angry, but it was still not enough. Perfect Cell, noticing Gohan's anger, ordered the Cell Jr.s to kill everyone. At this point, Hercule discovered the head of Android 16 which, surprisingly, could still talk. Android 16 pleaded with Hercule to take him near Gohan (throw him if he had to), for the sake of the world. Hercule complied despite his fear and the Android's head landed between Gohan and Cell. Android 16 gave some advice and words of encouragement to Gohan, saying it was okay to fight sometimes to defend loved ones, and to protect the nature he loved. Perfect Cell, overhearing this, claimed that this was good advice and promptly crushed Android 16's head beneath his foot. This was the breaking point, and Gohan snapped. This enraged Gohan to the very limits and pushed him to a new level, Super Saiyan 2, the Super Saiyan level ascended beyond a Super Saiyan. (Although it was not named at this point in the series) Perfect Cell was pleased when Gohan reached this form but Gohan's first action was mercilessly killing off the smaller Cell Jr.s, which he defeated in a single hit each. The already astounded Z Warriors, with the exception of Goku, were amazed as Gohan and Perfect Cell began to battle, with Gohan dominating the powerful Android. Even after Cell powered up to maximum (which surprised everyone, who all thought Cell was at full power when he fought Goku) and punched Gohan hard in the face, Gohan was barely phased at all. With just 2 punches, Gohan almost incapacitated Cell completely. Perfect Cell truly learned fear when Gohan began dodging his all his attacks, taunting him, and overpowering even his strongest Kamehameha at point blank range. This almost destroyed Cell, but Gohan decided to let Cell suffer for a while, which made Goku order Gohan to kill Cell. But it was too late. Cell regenerated using Piccolo's Cells. Making the same mistake Future Trunks made earlier, he began a USS-like transformation that reduced his speed drastically, making him unable to hit Gohan. After Gohan had had enough of dodging Cell's punches, he kicked Cell in the face and then in the stomach. The kick to the stomach was hard enough to make Cell regurgitate Android 18, which made him go back to his Semi-Perfect form. Enraged, Semi-Perfect Cell threatened to destroy the whole planet and began to self destruct. Goku decided to step in because if he didn't, Semi-Perfect Cell would have killed himself, destroying the planet with him. Goku used the Instant Transmission to reach Semi-Perfect Cell and then transmitted them both to King Kai's Planet, which was subsequently destroyed along with Goku, Semi-Perfect Cell, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. The Z Warriors were in anguish over what had transpired and knew Goku took his life for the rest of the planet. But to their surprise, a strong wind began to blow and a tremendously powerful force came upon them. Cell was back! A single Death Beam by Cell impaled Future Trunks and killed him. He came back in his "Perfect" Form due to the fact that his cells stored the memory of his perfect form away, and he was exponentially stronger than before because his core remained unharmed, and from it he had regenerated. He had become a lot stronger thanks to the Saiyan cells inside him, which after a near-death experience, increased his power dramatically. This power increase brought Cell up to a form he calls "Ultimate Perfection" (known by many as Super Perfect Cell). The once distraught Gohan was in fact pleased to see Super Perfect Cell had returned, and hoped to avenge his father. Vegeta, seeing his own son get killed by Super Perfect Cell, became stunned, but this soon turned into anger as he went into a berserk rage against Super Perfect Cell. Despite everyone telling him that Future Trunks could be revived by the Dragon Balls, Vegeta, who was now a Super Saiyan, attacked Super Perfect Cell mercilessly and attacked him with an array of energy blasts. It was absolutely hopeless, however, as Super Perfect Cell gave one hit to Vegeta that knocked him out and almost killed him. He was about to kill Vegeta off with a Ki blast, but Gohan intercepted the blast with his own arm. It became badly damaged, and hung limply at his side. Vegeta, in a rare moment, actually apologised to Gohan. Super Perfect Cell jumped back and prepared for an attack. Super Perfect Cell fired a Kamehameha wave at Gohan that he claimed was powerful enough to destroy the entire solar system. After losing use of one of his arms and seeing how much stronger Cell was now, Gohan seemingly lost all hope of destroying Super Perfect Cell and gave up, until he heard Goku communciating to him from the Other World via King Kai. Goku encouraged Gohan to believe in his power, and with new-found hope, Gohan prepared a one-handed Kamehameha. Since Gohan had used up a lot of energy and only used one arm, which had been injured by Super Perfect Cell's blast, for a Kamehameha, he was at a disadvantage. This coupled with the fact that Super Perfect Cell was equal to or greater than Gohan (when he first turned into a Super Saiyan 2) in power seemed to bring Gohan down all the more. The battle between the Kamehameha waves proved intense. As Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha watched, they begun to doubt Gohan's power. In a heated battle between Gohan and Super Perfect Cell, the Kamehameha wave grew and grew. Even though Cell nearly overtook Gohan several times, Gohan was aided by his father during the battle, who encouraged him and supported him against Super Perfect Cell. With this encouragement, Gohan was finally in the right state of mind to put forth his full power, which seemingly brought the Kamehameha duel to a standstill. Everyone but Vegeta also assisted him, in a four-sided attack. The distraction helped Gohan push his power even further. But it still wasn't enough. Vegeta, caught in his pride, ponders over whether to go help Gohan or stay on the sidelines. Finally, Vegeta's better side brought him to power up to maximum and go help Gohan. Peace At Last Even though Gohan was giving it all of his power, Super Perfect Cell begins to take a huge upper hand in the struggle once again, which leaves everyone, even Goku and Gohan, very worried. Cell was about to fully overtake Gohan and the Earth and everything on it was about to be destroyed, when suddenly a surprise Final Flash from Vegeta leaves Super Perfect Cell a bit stunned and very distracted. Gohan seizes the opportunity, encouraged by Goku in Heaven, and unleashes all the rest of his strength into the Kamehameha wave, which overwhelms Super Perfect Cell's Kamehameha and envelops him in the enormous energy. As Super Perfect Cell's body disintegrates it is obvious Super Perfect Cell cannot understand that he has been defeated. His core is the last thing to burn up in the Kamehameha, and its destruction marks the moment of Super Perfect Cell's death. Everyone was exhausted, especially Gohan, who had used up nearly all his energy to defeat Super Perfect Cell. Of course, despite his extreme fatigue and injuries, Gohan could only smile as the Z fighters looked upon him with pride and as Goku told him how proud he was of him. After the battle ends, the heroes made their way to Kami's Lookout, renamed Dende's Lookout because Dende became the Earth's Guardian after Piccolo had fused with the Earth's previous Guardian, Kami. Super Perfect Cell was gone but so was Goku, and after the Z Warriors attempted to wish him back after wishing all of Cell's victims back (this included Future Trunks), but failed because Goku had already been wished back to life once before and Shenron cannot revive a person more than once, and of Goku's decision to stay in Other World. Goku explained that he seems to attract evil people, so it would be better for the Earth to live in peace without him. He also said that Gohan surpassed him greatly now, so there would be no worries if another threat came. With the second wish, Krillin wanted the Androids to be wished into people due to his crush on Android 18. But Shenron could not grant the wish, as both Androids were stronger than him and he could not change anything about their persons. So Krillin instead wished that the bombs inside both of them were removed. This Shenron could do with ease. Android 18, who had been hiding revealed herself and got angry at Krillin for thinking that would soften her feeling for any of them. She then flew off, but not before saying "See you later." Piccolo planned to stay at Kami's Lookout to train Dende to become a good Guardian of Earth, and Gohan promised to visit him every once in a while. Future Trunks planned to stay for the night and leave for the future the next day after a good sleep. Tien told them he would probably never see them again, and after saying goodbye, left to see Chiaotzu. As everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways, Yamcha told Future Trunks what Vegeta did for him. After hearing this Future Trunks became for the first time, proud of his father. Meanwhile, Hercule lies to the whole world by claiming credit for Super Perfect Cell's defeat. As Super Perfect Cell has been destroyed and Shenron has revived Cell's victims, the people of Earth believe that this is proof that Hercule defeated Super Perfect Cell and can magically revive the dead, despite seeing him lose pathetically to Perfect Cell on TV. At the end of this saga, Future Trunks returns to his own time via his time machine after heartfelt goodbyes from the present (Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, her parents, and even Vegeta), and, thanks to his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, destroys both Android 17 and Android 18 with ease. 3 years later, when Future Trunks was planning a trip to the present to tell them about the destruction of the Androids, Cell in his Imperfect Form would plan to kill him and take his time machine. However, he was quickly killed, due to Future Trunks' greatly increased power. His future is then restored to peaceful times as long as Future Trunks, the last Z Fighter is alive. Importance The Cell Games Saga was a very important saga, as it was the major turning point of Dragon Ball Z. This is the first and final time every Z Warrior stood side-by-side in a battle. Everyone Z Warrior went through some sort of change after this saga. *'Gohan'- Gohan became the strongest warrior on Earth. However, during the seven years of peace, he stopped training and finally focused on becoming a scholar. *'Goku'- Goku decide to remain dead and train with King Kai (though eventually was brought back anyway). *'Vegeta'- Vegeta lost his fighting spirit as a result of Goku's death. Since at the time his number 1 priority was to defeat Goku, when Goku died he saw no need. However, he continued to train so he can become stronger than Gohan and so that when the time came when he had to fight, he'd be ready. Vegeta finally settled down with his family and actually grew to love them. *'Trunks'- Trunks returned to his own timeline. With his new gained power and techniques, he was very easily able to destroy Androids 17 and 18, who had been tormenting his world for almost 2 decades. He also eventually defeated Cell. *'Piccolo'- Piccolo, despite still being one of the stronger Z Warriors, eventually stopped his training and fighting. He stayed at Kami's Lookout to help Dende guard Earth. *'Krillin'- Krillin gave up fighting as a result of him being outclassed. He settled down and married Android 18 and had a daughter. He also finally let his hair grow out. *'Tien'- Tien along with Chiaotzu isolated themselves from everyone else. It is assumed that he gave up fighting but still continued train. He is again seen briefly helping Gohan battle Super Buu. *'Yamcha'- Yamcha, along with Tien and Krillin, was completely outclassed by the Super Saiyans and the Super Namek. As a result, he gave up for good. The only time he is seen fighting is at the Intergalactic Tournament and in the afterlife with Krillin atempting to fight Kid Buu. DVDs *Cell Games - Ultimatum (151-153) *Cell Games - A Moment's Peace (154-156) *Cell Games - A New Guardian (157-159) *Cell Games - The Games Begin (160-162) *Cell Games - Surrender (163-165) *Cell Games - Earth's Last Hope (166-168) *Cell Games - Awakening (169-171) *Cell Games - Sacrifice (172-175) *Cell Games - Nightmare's End (176-179) FUNimation's Season Set *(Only available on DVD Soon) *Dragon Ball Z Season Six - (166-194) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (29 episodes) *166. What is the Tournament? *167. The Doomsday Broadcast *168. Meet Me in the Ring *169. No Worries Here *170. A Girl Named Lime *171. Memories of Gohan *172. A New Guardian *173. Dende’s Dragon *174. The Puzzle of General Tao *175. The Games Begin *176. Losers Fight First *177. Goku vs. Cell *178. Cell’s Bag of Tricks *179. No More Rules *180. The Fight is Over *181. Faith in a Boy *182. Gohan’s Desperate Plea *183. Android Explosion *184. Children of Cell Attack *185. The Unleashing *186. The Unstoppable Gohan *187. Cell’s Mighty Breakdown *188. A Hero’s Farewell *189. Cell Returns! *190. The Horror Won’t End *191. Save the World *192. Goku’s Decision *193. One More Wish *194. Free the Future Edited Version (29 episodes) *151. What is the Tournament? *152. The Doomsday Broadcast *153. Meet Me in the Ring *154. No Worries Here *155. A Girl Named Lime *156. Memories of Gohan *157. A New Guardian *158. Dende's Dragon *159. The Puzzle of General Tao *160. The Games Begin *161. Losers Fight First *162. Goku vs. Cell *163. Cell's Bag of Tricks *164. No More Rules *165. The Fight is Over *166. Faith in a Boy *167. Gohan's Desperate Plea *168. Android Explosion *169. Children of Cell Attack *170. The Unleashing *171. The Unstoppable Gohan *172. Cell's Mighty Breakdown *173. A Hero's Farewell *174. Cell Returns! *175. The Horror Won't End *176. Save the World *177. Goku's Noble Decision *178. One More Wish *179. Free the Future Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Cell Games Saga